


on brevity

by Limen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limen/pseuds/Limen





	on brevity

i write short things.

not because i believe deeply in the soul of wit, or i leave notes to be found with tentative fingertips in the lines and grooves of a message unwritten, traced out and left, frightened and discarded thirteen times in a notepad on a dusty desk.

simply, each frayed thread of thought is pulled, unceasingly, in a million jangled directions, by phone, by word, by a cascade of errant thoughts, each tangent a cutting edge on my focus, an image shorn away, a scene skimmed off and sent dancing on a sunbeam with a thousand motes of dust, words left listless, unrealized, and gone.


End file.
